save tonight
by eisa
Summary: their last night together.


Save Tonight Disclaimer: I own nothing Song by: Eagle-Eye Cherry - Save tonight  
Go on and close the curtains/  
'cause all we need is candlelight/  
You and me and the bottle of wine/  
and hold you tonight/  
  
He shut the door behind him and smiled as he looked at the candles that floated along the hall leading him to the living room. He knew what she had planned, he had picked up the wine and the take away. Somehow he doubted she had cooked. He followed the candles and stood in the doorway watching her.  
  
"Miss Granger." He said as he leant against the jam of the door. She turned and smiled at him. He couldn't help but be struck by her beauty, since she had left school she had gotten even more beautiful. She looked at him with soft brown eyes which called him to her. He took a few steps into the room and smiled though he knew this was there last night together. She too didn't want to think about the morning that would take them both in two very separate ways. He stood before her now not moving but just breathing her in, casting the scent of vanilla to memory so that whenever he smelt it again it would bring her back to him.  
  
"Kiss me." She whispered as she took his hand in hers. He didn't need to be told twice and he took her into a loving tight embrace, both knowing that they were drawing closer to their last kiss. This was their last night, of that they knew was certain. What would happen after this night? Neither knew that, but they could guess. But for that night they would be together, there would be nothing to drive them apart, nothing at all in the world except them. The red wine would be drunk and then the food forgotten. He knew he would spend the night watching her every move, he needed to remember her.  
  
Well, we know I'm going away/  
And how I wish, I wish it weren't so/  
so take this wine and drink with me/  
let's delay our misery.../  
  
"I don't want to leave you." He said as he ran his fingers through her tussled curls. He looked down into her large brown eyes which were glistening with the tears she had promised not to cry.  
  
"I don't want you to leave either." She whispered as she kissed his knuckles.  
  
"I don't know if I'll be able to let you go in the morning." He said as he traced his fingers over her naked torso.  
  
"Shush, don't talk about the morning yet, we still have a few hours. Lets fill a lifetime with them." She whispered as she kissed him again. She cast to memory the way his lips melded with hers, the way his fingers danced on her skin.  
  
Save tonight/  
fight the break of dawn/  
Come tomorrow/  
Tomorrow I'll be gone/  
  
They made love there on the floor before the open fire, savouring the sweet torment they caused each other. they were slow and through as they made mental maps of their bodies, how they fitted together, how they moved and gaze. He cast to memory the husky way she called his name softly in his ear as she came, she cast to memory the way he kissed the neap of her neck, his spot forever. He owned her, she owned him.  
  
There's a log on the fire/  
and it burns like me for you/  
Tomorrow comes with one desire../  
to take me away/  
  
she fell asleep in his arms, he didn't sleep. He wouldn't let himself he just watched her sleep and tried to imagine what life would be like if he didn't have to leave her in the morning. Morning, now his mind kept telling him it was nearly time to go. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Two more hours before he had to leave her.  
  
It ain't easy to say goodbye/  
darling please don't start to cry/  
'cause girl you know I've got to go/  
and Lord I wish it wasn't so/  
  
he woke her softly as he got ready to leave.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" she said as she helped him with his tie. She saw his blue eyes dim. No she would never see him again, he would never see her again.  
  
"Oh I think that we will meet again." He lied as he held her to him again, there was only mere minutes before he had to go.  
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
"I love you too." She said as she kissed him once more, slowly they moved towards the door where the dawn was threatening to break in the early morning sky.  
  
"Goodbye." He said hugging her close.  
  
"Goodbye my dear." She said as he went down the path and away from her forever.  
  
Tomorrow comes to take me away/  
I wish that I, that I could stay/  
but girl you know I've got to go, oh/  
and Lord I wish it wasn't so/  
  
they did see each other again. She was standing next to Ron and Harry when they met again. They couldn't help but let the tiniest flash of intimate recognition flash between them. Neither Ron nor Harry noticed the soft look in his eyes as he face the trio.  
  
"This is the end Malfoy." Ron called as he raised his wand. The last thing Draco saw was Hermione running to him. As the darkness came over him he heard her whisper vows of love. And then there was nothing but black and the heaven of their last night together. 


End file.
